Once Upon A Time
by ZeyNavyGirl
Summary: What if Harm and Mac met long before the Admiral introduced them? At the Rose Garden, Harm and Mac's minds race back to their first meeting. It's the summer when harm got back from Laos and Mac's mom left her family. What happened way back then? And what happened after the meeting at the Rose Garden?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time**

**Summary: **What if Harm and Mac met long before the Admiral introduced them? At the Rose Garden, Harm and Mac's minds race back to their first meeting. It's the summer when harm got back from Laos and Mac's mom left her family. What happened way back then? And what happened after the meeting at the Rose Garden?

**Disclaimer: **As you may suspect I don't own the characters. I'm merely taking them for a spin and putting them back on the dusty shelf in DPB's home they have been occupying for ages.

**Additional Disclaimer:** The program Operation Purple Camp is initiated by the National Military Family Association.

**Rating: **M (Just to be on the safe side).

**Author's Notes:** I had the idea for this story a while back but I wasn't sure what to do with it up until now. So here goes nothing. I took some liberties with the background of the characters and the story line so a couple of clarifications are necessary:

1 - The age difference between Harm and Mac is only one year.

2 - I'm working with local time. It's too much of a hassle to convert everything to Zulu.

3 - Some of the programs, organizations and events I use didn't exist at the time but I needed them to make my story believable. I also took some liberties with the program's rules so they would fit my story line.

4 - I do all my research on the internet, so I'm asking for some leeway here. If something is out of place consider it creative writing or author's privilege or something.

**Thanks to Nicole for her Beta services!**

_**Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

**JANUARY 3rd, 1997**

**1100 LOCAL**

**1600 PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah MacKenzie" The Admiral made the unnecessary introductions. Both Harm and Mac's minds travelled several years back to that faithful summer.

**_Flash-back_**

**_JULY 29, 1980_**

**_0600 LOCAL_**

**_BURNETT RESIDENCE_**

**_LA JOLLA, CA_**

"_Honey, are you sure you don't want to spend your last summer before the Academy with us?" Trish tried to convince her son one last time before driving him to the bus that would take him to camp. Sixteen year old Harm rolled his eyes skyward. It was the umpteenth time they had this discussion. Trish wasn't sure about sending her son away after the scare he gave her by running away the past month to Laos to look for his father._

"_Mom, you know it's the last time I'll get to go to camp. It's tradition; I don't want to miss it. Besides you know I need to be fit for next year. It's good exercise."_

_The camp in question was "Operation Purple Camp". It's a program created by the National Military Family Association in response to the call from military parents to help them help their kids. The mission of the program is to empower military children and their families to develop and maintain healthy and lasting relationships._

_During the drive to meet the bus, Harm went on and on about how he had met his best friend at the camp, how it had helped him understand more about the navy and how one of his instructors, a retired Navy Captain promised to write him a stellar letter of recommendation for Annapolis next year._

"_Okay honey, here we are. Have fun and be safe."__Trish instructed her son.__"Love you."_

"_Aye aye, ma'am" He sent a mock salute her way. "Don't forget mom, Kids serve too!" Harm chanted the camp's mantra before boarding the bus._

**_SAME TIME_**

**_MACKENZIE RESIDENCE_**

"_Come on Sarah, you'll miss the bus. Up and at them kid!" Joseph Mackenzie stood at the foot of his daughter's bed._

"_I don't want to go to that stupid camp. I'm old for this stuff anyway." Fifteen year old Mac tried to get out of the trip one last time._

"_It'll be good for you. It's better than hanging out here all summer by yourself." Joe insisted._

"_I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need her. She bailed it happens." Mac got out of bed forcefully. "You know what dad? I'm going to your stupid camp and hang out with the stupid military brats. It's better than watching you mope all summer for a woman you drove away."_

_During the drive to the bus, Joe went on and on about the history of the camp, its purpose and all the activities she'd get to experience and all the people she'll meet._

"_Have fun Sarah, and don't forget that Kids serve too!" Joe yelled while Mac was boarding the bus._

**_JULY 29, 1980_**

**_1600 LOCAL_**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

_Military kids from around the country made their way to the village of Redwood in the town of Theresa, which is located in the Indian Lakes Region of Northern New York. The area includes waterfront on Millsite, a sandy beach, a nature trail and a recreation field which allow the campers to engage in different activities._

_The busses started arriving at 1300 and by 1600 all the campers were gathered at the center waiting for the head instructor to give his speech. Mac was watching her surroundings with mild curiosity and a lot of annoyance, she never went to one of those camps, she hated her father and everything about him, especially the military. He was an abusive drunk that drove her mother away the night of her fifteenth birthday and because of his job they had to move all the time. So she had a hard time comprehending the patriotic upbeat friendly ambiance that was the trade mark of the camp. She was lost in thought when a light commotion caught her eye. A group of kids gathered around a tall dark haired boy who was giving high fives and wide smiles to everyone around him. She snorted inwardly figuring that he was the popular kid of the camp. She turned to a girl next to her and asked "who's that?"_

"_That's Rabb. He was voted Navy Kid of the Year in April. He's a regular of the camp." The girl answered while studying her interlocutor intently. "You're new here?" She asked after a moment._

"_Yes" Was Mac's curt answer. Any other attempt for discussion by the girl was cut off by the head instructor's arrival. Captain Aaron Miller was a veteran in the Vietnam War. His injuries at the time forced him to retire but he refused to turn his back to the military. So he got involved with National Military Family Association and the Operation Purple Camp to help military families get through the post Vietnam era. He had been running the Redwood Camp every year since then and that's why Harm refused to try any other destination proposed by the program. Captain Miller addressed his young audience as he has been doing for more most of a decade._

"_Hi everybody. Welcome to Redwood and the Operation Purple Camp" After the traditional clapping and cheering Captain Miller went on with his speech "I see a lot of familiar faces. It's great to have you back guys." The regulars of the camp cheered "But it's also heartwarming to have new people join us. If you're here then one or both your parents are or were active or reserve members of our military. As all of you know it's a privilege but also a responsibility. In other words the job has its perks but it sucks sometimes." There were some chuckles on the crowd but they died quickly as he continued "Our program's main purpose is to show you that you nor your parents are alone in this. Look around you. The stranger standing next to you today could be your best friend tomorrow. We're here to tell your parents that we appreciate their service but we're also here to remind America that kids serve too!" Captain Miller concluded and the camp erupted in cheers. When the crowd quietted down he continued._

"_I'll let you go unpack now and we'll meet at the mess hall at 1730 where you will be given your programs and assignments. Dismissed!"_

_Confused, Mac once again turned to the girl next to her "Assignments?"_

"_Yes there are a lot of us here so we're divided into groups. Each group has twenty members including a leader and an assistant. Like a CO and an XO. The leader has to be at least fourteen and have participated in two camps minimum. The older members look out for the younger ones and monitor them. Like a big brother/sister sort of thing." The girl explained excitedly._

"_Just great. Now I have to babysit too" Mac muttered under her breath._

"_Excuse me what did you say?"_

"_Nothing. We have to go unpack."_

"_I'm Anna by the way." The girl introduced herself._

"_Sarah." Mac replied shaking Anna's hand._

**_JULY 29, 1980_**

**_1715 LOCAL_**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

_Harm was having the time of his life. It was good to see all his friends and instructors after what he went through in the last month and a half. His trip to Laos was excruciating both physically and emotionally and his mom's reaction after he got back was, to say the least, disturbing. He pushed the disheartening thoughts out of his mind and decided to enjoy his last stay at the camp. He had started participating in the operation purple camp at the age of seven. A Navy Chaplain recommended it to Trish after his father went MIA. He said it was a good way for him to stay in touch with his military heritage and to have people and friends around that would help him understand and get through the sacrifice that his father made for his country. The rumors, myths and misunderstanding surrounding the war in Vietnam were reason enough for Trish to go along with the Chaplain's idea. Civilian kids were influenced by their parents' merciless behavior and were bullying military kids ruthlessly. He came home every day with many bruises and as many questions about his father and his role in the war. Being surrounded by military people helped him get past all the animosity and established his believes about the Navy and his father. So ten years later he was preparing to go through his last stay at the camp before his senior year. He was planning on graduating early so he could have some free time to prepare for his I-Day. Going to Annapolis and becoming a Naval Aviator was his dream and a way to honor a family tradition. He wasn't taking chances._

_By 1715 Harm had stowed all his gear like the good sailor that he was. His roommate was Jack Keeter this time around. The boys had met the first time Harm came to the camp and became best friends ever since. Even if Jack's father and brother are Air Force Aviators, Harm convinced him to 'ditch the zoomies' and apply with him to Annapolis. After checking for the third time that everything was in order, Harm turned to see if Jack was ready to go. He didn't stop rambling about his new girlfriend since they got to their quarters and Harm was starting to get sick of it._

"_Come on Jack. I don't wanna be late for mess. A dress down by the Captain isn't exactly high up in my list of things to experience during camp this time."_

"_Chill Harm. We're going to be on time. You're going to have your team and you're gonna kick my team's six at every competition."_

"_Oh yeah! And don't forget that now I can pick an AK-47 apart and get it back together under one minute. That ought to come handy at some point." Harm winked at his friend before heading out the door._

"_Damn you Rabb. I forgot about your little adventure with the freaking JARHEADS!" Jack was referring to the time Harm spent in country looking for his father in the POW camps with Colonel Stryker and his company. In order to avoid being killed, they put him through basic survival training and taught him a few skills that a sixteen years old boy had no business knowing._

_Dinner went without a hitch. Harm was having the time of his life. Being voted Navy Kid of the Year had its perks. All those community hours he has been logging eventually paid off. For the last two years he has been serving as the California State Military Youth President and as such, he attends and holds a number of meetings to organize events and galas profiting service members and their families. Aside from these duties and monitoring the younger kids in the camp, he tutors elementary school children in reading and math. Additionally he's part of the football team and the drama club in school and he manages to keep his grades up so he can be able to graduate early and prepare for Annapolis. He wasn't looking to be rewarded but knowing that people recognize his efforts was very heartwarming and encouraging._

_After dinner everyone headed to the front desk to discover their teams and get their programs. Harm was pleased to see that some of the kids he got last year were still on his team. He was surprised though to find out that his second in command was a new girl. He didn't mind having girls in his team, they were pretty competitive. They just never were his own age and were certainly not acting as his XO. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to meet this Sarah Mackenzie and see what she's made of._

_His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of the people he was going to miss and all the good friends and support this camp brought him through the years. Next summer was going to be very eventful. The excitement and pride he was feeling about joining the Academy didn't come without doubts and fear. He had doubts about his ability to make it in such a competitive and stressful environment and fear of not being able to follow his father and grand father's footsteps as a naval aviator and be a disappointment to his family._

**_JULY 30, 1980_**

**_0600 LOCAL_**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

_The incessant, deafening sound of the bell brought Mac out of her dream filled slumber. It was more like nightmares. Her mother left the house with the family dog and she was left alone with her drunken abusive father. Oh wait a minute that was her life. The annoyingly cheerful voice of her roommate penetrated her fogged brain._

"_Rise and shine sleepy-head. The Captain will chew our asses off if we're late."_

"_Leave me alone" Mac mumbled putting a pillow over her head to block the sun and Anna's voice._

"_We have to be at the field by 0630. I'll meet you at the mess hall. You don't wanna be late the first day believe me."_

_Despite the little devil on her shoulder telling her otherwise, Mac managed to make it to mess hall by 0615 and to the field on time. Everyone was gathered around the center waiting for Captain Miller. By her count he still got three minutes and fifty one seconds. Seeing Harm as her team leader came as a surprise. Why would they put the new kid with the most popular one? And she actually tried to switch teams with her roommate but she was told that it was against the camp's rules. What she didn't know was that Captain Miller was briefly stationed with Joe Mackenzie and he owed him a favor. Joe cashed the favor when he called Captain Miller last week to ask him to take care of his girl admitting that he hadn't been the best role model and that he would like the camp to change her perspective about military people and help her get through their family problems with minimum damage. Captain Miller didn't like playing favorite but after hearing what Mac went through he thought that pairing her up with the Navy Kid of the Year wouldn't hurt. Harm lived and breathed the Navy and would be able to match Sarah's skepticism with his faith in the good of the service. It would be fun to watch._

_With that in mind he made his way to where Mac was standing and asked her to accompany him so he can introduce her to someone. Mac didn't like being singled out nor did she like surprises. So it was with a great deal of trepidation that she followed the Captain to the other side of the field where they met with the camp's wonder boy._

"_Rabb, get your six over here." Captain Miller called._

"_Yes, Sir" Harm stood almost at attention in front of the Captain wondering who was the girl accompanying him._

"_I want you to meet Sarah Mackenzie, she's your XO." He turned his attention to Mac. "Sarah, this is Harmon Rabb your team leader."_

"_Harm" He extended his hand to her._

"_Sarah"_

**_End Flash-back_**

**JANUARY 3rd, 1997**

**1100 LOCAL**

**1600 PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE**

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Hi Harm." Mac found her bearings first.

"Hi Sarah." Harm finally managed to shake her extended hand.

"It's Mac. Remember?"

"You two know each other?" The Admiral was looking from one to the other.

"Yes, Sir." They replied simultaneously. The Admiral eyed them suspiciously.

"Long story, Sir." Harm added.

"Not interested just hope you're not too familiar you're working this case together." The Admiral warned.

"Yes, Sir." They replied in unison before entering the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Nicole for her Beta services. Waiting for your reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**JANUARY 3rd, 1997 **

**1200 LOCAL**

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

"Do you have anything to pick up?"

"I'm a Marine, Harm. First to go. We always keep a packed bag in the car."

"I guess that's the difference between Sailors and Marines. I keep golf clubs in my car. You can fill me in on what changed your mind while I grab my gear."

"What do you mean what changed my mind?"

"What changed your mind about the Military? You're a Marine, aren't you? Come on Major, we only have an hour."

"Fifty seven minutes"

They shared a brief smile before traveling down memory lane again.

**_Flash-back_**

**_JULY 31, 1980_**

**_0630 LOCAL _**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

"_Now that you two know each other, let's get started." Captain Miller said to Harm and Mac before addressing all the campers. "Okay people, listen up. You have been introduced to your team mates so we can start the camp's activities. As usual, the first order of business is The Purple Race. At the start, you will be given a clue that will portray a mission that the team must complete before getting the next clue. At the end of each mission the winning team will be given a prize or a privilege that will give him an advantage over the other teams. The Race is set to last during your whole stay here. The last day of camp the team with the most wins will earn the title of Purple Camp Team of the Year. Rabb's team won the title the last two years and is aiming to have his third win in the row. I say give the kid some competition!" The camp erupted in cheers. _

"_Team leaders, gather your troops." The Captain ordered. Every camper was wearing black BDUs. The only difference between the teams was the cover's color so everyone could tell them apart. Each team gathered around their leader and listened intently. The younger kids were pretty disciplined for their age. The experienced ones knew better that get in the Captain's warpath and the new ones were just following their lead. Harm's team color was, as expected, navy blue which he was proudly wearing. He looked each kid in the eyes while addressing his team. _

"_As many of you may know, this race is pretty hard core for kids our age. But we're no ordinary kids; we're the few and the proud. We have to earn our title of Military Kids and make our parents proud. We have to show America that kids serve too!" The kids repeated after him. "Kids serve too!"_

_Mac was standing next to Harm watching him intently while he delivered his speech. She wondered briefly if he was just trying to get the young kids excited about the race but then she saw the passion in his eyes and knew that he believed in everything he was saying. 'What made him so passionate about the military? They were brutal people and all their off duty time was spent drinking at the O' Club. At least that's how her father and his buddies were.' Harm brought her out of her reverie by assigning a group of kids to her. They were the only teens on the team; most kids' age varied between seven and eleven. They would have to watch them at all times but Harm wasn't too worried; he knew most of them and they were pretty well mannered and good at following orders. _

"_Team leaders, get set, ready, go!" The Captain officially kicked off the race. The team leaders raced to the end of the field to grab the first clue before going back to their team mates. Harm handed the clue to Mac who tore the envelope open and started reading._

"_Water is a very important resource for any warrior. You will need it to stay hydrated while completing the race. The water must stay cool even during hot summer days. To keep it that way you are asked to make your own water bottle holders. Make your way to the cabin assigned to your team where you will find the needed supplies and instructions. When you complete the task hand your water bottle holders to your instructor for inspection. Once he's satisfied with the results he will give you the next clue. You must complete all the day's missions before sunset." _

"_Okay guys we have until sunset to complete the mission." Harm started and looked at his watch. "That gives us about twelve hours…"_

"_Twelve hours twenty three minutes and twenty five seconds" Mac jumped in. Harm looked at his watch again and eyed her suspiciously but didn't comment._

"_Okay guys, let's go find our cabin. Everyone march!" Harm ordered and everyone headed to the woods in search of their cabin. They were issued a map to help them navigate the grounds. Most kids didn't know how to read a map; Harm, on the other hand, had spent a month navigating the Laotian jungle with the First Force Recon Company on the Marine Corps. He could read a map in his sleep. They hiked for a while but once there the cabin was easy to spot thanks to the flag with their team color on the front. Inside, Harm searched for the instruction sheet and read it silently while the kids put their gear down and waited for his instructions._

"_We have to make twelve bottle holders. Mac go grab the supplies…" Harm ordered. _

"_It's Sarah not Mac" She corrected him. _

"_Sarah is too tender; Mac is a warrior's name" He explained. _

"_I like my name better" She insisted. _

"_Well I like the nickname better and I'm team leader" He ended the discussion. "Go grab the supplies. Guys I need five of you on this table and five of you on the other one" He ordered the kids while indicating the two tables positioned in the middle of the small cabin. When Mac returned, she had several bottles, sheets of felt, some old T-shirts, scissors, glue, needles and threads. "Mac, get the bottles, the felt, some needles, thread and glue and go with the first group. You need to glue two sheets of felt together and place the water bottle on to the felt, fold it and glue the whole thing together. Then you need to reinforce it with the needle and thread."_

"_If we do all that, what are YOU going to do?" She asked clearly annoyed. _

"_WE are going to Tear the T-shirts and braid the straps to make the handles. When YOU finish your work WE're going to glue them to the bottles and reinforce the whole thing with the needle and thread." He replied smartly. The kids were starting to enjoy the banter between the two teens. Some of them started giggling after Harm's reply. He grabbed one of them by the waist and hauled him to their work station all the while tickling him on the sides. _

"_Oh you think that's funny. Don't you?" The kid couldn't stop laughing. Harm put him down and using his best DI voice ordered "Snap to sailor or I'll tell the Captain to put you on kitchen duty for three days." Harm tried not to laugh at the kid's expression. He immediately came to a rigid stance in front of Harm. It was no fun peeling potatoes for three days. "That's what I thought."_

_They coached the kids, making sure they didn't injure themselves with the needles all the while trying to speed things up as much as they could. After a while Mac started to relax and enjoy herself. 'The little brats weren't so bad after all. And Harm…well she didn't quit figure him out yet.'_

_Despite their best efforts it took them three hours to complete the task. The kids weren't so bad but they had to make twelve bottle holders, which wasn't an easy task for young children. By 1115 the instructor was checking their work surrounded by the kids who watched anxiously. He finally gave them the thumps up and handed the next clue to Harm. Once again he gave the envelope to Mac silently asking her to read it._

"_Search the grounds for the nearest water source, fill out your water bottles and deliver them to your instructor at the mess hall." She read out loud. Harm instantly closed his eyes and breathed deeply to concentrate on the sounds surrounding him. _

"_What are you doing? You need to use the map…" Mac asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_Shhhh, close your eyes and listen. You too kids. Whoever finds the sound of the water first gets to skip any task they want during the race." That got their attention. The Captain tended to get a little creative with the missions and some of them were pretty gross. As much as Harm enjoyed scaring the kids into doing things, he also used incentive to get them involved as much as possible in the race. Whether it was skipping a task or winning a prize it always got them excited about the mission. The kids complied with Harm's command, Mac was a little skeptic at first but after a moment she reluctantly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and listened intently. The sounds and smell of the woods enveloped and soothed her. It was like a consoling hand that wished her wounds away. After a moment, she opened her eyes and her legs started moving on their own free will. Harm heard her move and silently gathered the kids and followed her until she came to a halting stop in front of the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen. The water was the clearest thing in the world. It slid down smoothly as it fell like rain pouring on a glass window. The fall of the water was making a big splash on the surface of the small lake. The vegetation surrounding the lake was different shades of green yellow and purple. The scene was so captivating and the water so inviting. _

_She came out of her trance when the kids started splashing in the water and enjoying the freshness on the hot summer day, especially after the morning hike. Harm grabbed her arm and guided her to the falling water. Once the initial shock wore off she enjoyed the cool liquid against her heated skin. It has been a while since she engaged in an outdoors physical activity. She wasn't exactly the popular kid on the block and the crowd she had been hanging out with wasn't the type to enjoy a hike in the woods. Up until now she fought hard to not let herself be seduced by the mind numbing effects of the substances her friends used to escape their less than enchanting lives. Like her, each one of them had issues that they rather ignore than deal with. But it was more and more difficult to stay on the straight and narrow when her life was falling apart. Maybe that's why her father sent her to this stupid camp; to keep her from the temptations of the streets. What was he thinking? That seeing people like the Navy Kid of the Year would somehow change her perspective and make her appreciate the good of the service. Not a chance. Kids like Harm were born with a golden spoon on their mouth, everything was handed to them. He didn't suffer like she did. He didn't lose a parent like she did; right? So how could Joe possibly expect her to see the world like he does, to enjoy life, to be proud of her military kid status? _

_All those thoughts were raging through her mind as she stood under the waterfall letting its noise and power drown her hurt feelings. She cried unnoticed by her companion who was making sure the kids were safe. After a few more minutes he started gathering his troops. _

"_Come on guys, fill your bottles with water and let's head back to the camp." He made his way to where Mac was still standing under the water. "Are you okay Mac?"_

"_I'm fine, and it's Sarah, not Mac." She made her way forcefully to the shore to grab her water bottle to fill it up. She then helped some of the kids with theirs before they all started the walk back to the camp. Harm had a hard time figuring Mac out. Was it a girl thing? Was it something he did or said? Or was she simply unpleasant? He was a little reluctant at first about having a girl XO. It wasn't that he didn't like girls. He did…a lot. But he usually preferred dating them rather than working with them. Besides, the Captain was adamant about his 'no dating among campers' rule. If you get caught, you're out for good. Despite her unfriendly demeanor, she was good with the kids and had good instincts otherwise she wouldn't have figured out how to get to the waterfall without the map. Still there was something mysterious about her. A hidden secret or wound, and he knew all too well how those could be. _

_Harm made the kids sing 'This Land is Your Land' on the way to the camp while Mac hang in the back making sure no one got lost and pondering her behavior around Harm. They made it to the mess hall in time for lunch, but before they could indulge in their meal, they were asked to empty the contents of their water bottles into a big container. The instructor checked that they had the right amount of water before the Captain announced that they were the first team to complete the mission and as such the kids were allowed into the playroom under the supervision of the instructor while Harm and Mac were given the afternoon off. _

_The kids were jumping up and down and hugging each other and everyone in their immediate vicinity which included Harm and Mac. Despite her feelings about being in the camp, Mac had to admit that if felt good being surrounded by so much innocence and good spirits. There was this little girl clinging to her and yelling for the world to hear "We won Mac, We won." She was no more than seven or eight year old. It made Mac wonder about the last time she was this carefree. Probably when she was five, that's when her father got back from the war. She remembered being so happy because he would be there for her birthday. And he was there, four hours late and drunk as a skunk. If she could pinpoint the moment she lost her innocence this would be it. Her entire life changed after that, she started noticing everything, her father being late and drunken every night, her mother's muffled sobs and screams at night and the bruises all over her body. It wasn't Harm's fault her life sucked, it was her father's. So why was she being so mean to him? 'Maybe because his life didn't suck' she admitted to herself while making her way to the mess with her team mates. _

"_So what do you do on your free time around here?" They were standing in line to get their lunch and Mac tried to clear the air between them. _

"_Oh you mean apart from sniping at each other?" He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_Okay, I deserved that. Can we start over?" She swallowed her pride. She vowed to try to make friends and enjoy her time at the camp. "Hi, I'm Mac." She offered her hand. _

"_I'm Harm." He shook her hand firmly. "I have a little more than four hours to show you what we do in our free time. Are you game?" He challenged her. _

"_You're on. And it's four hours thirteen minutes and five seconds." She winked at him and moved in the line to get her lunch leaving a stunned wanna-be-sailor in her wake. _

**_End Flash-back_**


	3. Chapter 3

****Here's chapter 3. It's not Beta read so all mistakes are mine !

Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy them a looot !

As always, Enjoy !

**Chapter 3**

**JANUARY 3rd, 1997 **

**1215 LOCAL**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**2812 M STREET, APT 4**

**NORTH OF UNION STATION **

**WASHINGTON, DC**

"Interesting."

"Don't judge an apartment by its elevator."

"Apartment? It's more like a storage facility."

"Actually it's a little bit of both." He opened the door and let her in. "Cold drinks are in the fridge."

Mac looked around the apartment before setting her eyes on the photo of Harm and his father in the cockpit of an F-4 Phantom during the Fourth of July celebrations when family members were allowed on the deck of the Ticonderoga. 'Some things never change.' She thought to herself…

**_Flash-back_**

**_JULY 31, 1980_**

**_1420 LOCAL _**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

'_How the heck does she do that?' Harm was clearly puzzled by Mac's ability to tell the exact time without using a watch. He followed her on autopilot in the line and got his lunch. They ate with the kids who were very excited about their win and couldn't stop talking about the morning's events and planning their afternoon. From time to time, Harm chanced a glance at Mac noticing her exotic beauty and wondering about her hidden wounds. She was different from the girls back home. She had this melancholic layer lying just underneath the brave façade she was displaying. _

_After lunch the kids were escorted to the play room by the instructor while Harm accompanied Mac to her quarters. He waited outside while she changed her clothes before they made their way to his quarters so he can also get out of his BDUs. Keeter was still in the woods with his team so he invited her in. _

"_Interesting." Mac eyed the posters and models of the F-4 Phantom and WWII Stearman with interest. Of course for her they were just planes. 'Boys and their toys.' She thought. _

"_Don't judge a book by its cover." Harm knew what she was thinking from the look on her eyes and the little snort she let escape. _

"_I don't see any books, just toys." She arched her brow._

"_Actually, I like them both. And these," He said indicating the models "are no toys." He picked up the model of the F-4 Phantom. "This is an F-4 Phantom; it's a supersonic, long-range, all-weather bomber with two engines and a crew of two. The US Navy started using these birds in the sixties; they were initially used for training, combat in Vietnam and were returned to the US to be stored in a storage facility after fifteen years of service in the late seventies." He put the model back on the shelf and picked the mini Stearman up. "This one is a Stearman Kaydet, known under a dozen different designations and flown by as many countries. It was used as a military trainer in WWII and is officially known as the Model 75. Also, just for the record, the Stearman is actually a Boeing because prior to WWII, Boeing Aircraft absorbed the Stearman Airplane Company and continued to operate it as a separate facility." _

"_Show off. How come you know so much about this stuff?" Mac tried not to show that she was impressed. _

"_That's where the books part comes in." Harm explained with the Rabb cocky grin firmly in place. It was the first time that Mac was fully exposed to the dazzling smile of Harmon Rabb Junior and she was taken aback by the fact that she wasn't immune to it. Harm went to the next room to change his clothes while Mac continued exploring the contents of the shelves adorning the room. Her eyes settled on a framed picture of a little boy in the cockpit an aircraft accompanied by a Naval Aviator who, she guessed, was the little boy's father. _

"_Who's the little boy?" She asked when Harm reinterred the room indicating the picture in her hands. _

"_It's me." Harm replied curtly while snatching the picture out of her hands and putting it back on the shelf. "Do you want something to drink? I think we have some water and juice…if keeter left any that is." He was steering the discussion away from the picture and she knew it. Her curiosity perked up but she let it slide for the moment. The man in the picture must be his father, the y look alike. She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to talk about him. Was he an abusive drunk like her father? Or they simply didn't get along with each other?_

"_Water is fine. Thanks." Harm handed her a bottle and opened one for him. She was still studying the contents of the room. "Interesting décor; what are you, the poster boy of the Navy or something?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice and immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt reflected in his deep blue eyes. She tried to back paddle. "I'm sorry Harm I didn't mean it like that."_

"_It's okay and you're not entirely wrong. I did get voted Navy Kid of the Year." He still couldn't understand why she was so aggressive. _

"_Yeah that's right. So what do you have to do to get so lucky?" The banter was back but this time she was joking and he took it as such. _

"_Just being my charming self I guess." He replied in kind. "Seriously, it's not as impressive as it sounds. It's just a title. Anyone could have it."_

"_Apparently not, since you're the only one who actually got it." She was intrigued by this boy and wanted to know more about him. After he snatched the photo out of her hand she knew from the look on his eyes that he might not be as carefree as he seems. _

"_Enough about me. What's your story?" Once again, he changed the subject. _

"_What do you want to know?" She asked. _

"_Which branch?" _

"_Me? None thanks God and if you mean my father he's in the Corps."_

"_It's obviously your first time here. So why didn't you join the camp earlier?"_

"_Simple, I didn't even know the damn thing existed. It was my father's idea. He wanted me off his hands this summer so here I am." Harm was taken aback by her answer. _

"_Why would he want to get rid of you? What does your mom think?"_

"_I think he's afraid I'll end up like him: bitter and drunk as for my mom she doesn't know nor care. She bailed." Mac was as shocked as Harm. How could she tell this stuff to a complete stranger? Maybe because she wouldn't see him again; but it's more than that. There was something about him that made her trust him. He was so…safe. _

"_I'm so sorry Mac. I don't know what to say." Harm was at a loss for words. He knew the military way of life was no walk in the park, but family members were supposed to support and comfort each other. What Mac was describing was beyond anything he could imagine. Faith had robbed him of his father but her mom walked away from her family on her own free will. What kind of parent would do such a horrible thing? _

"_You don't have to say anything Rabb. I don't need your pity." She was angry at herself for losing control and letting him see her so vulnerable. "Let's go we only have fifteen minutes to get the kids and go meet the Captain and the other teams."_

"_How do you do that?" He forgot about their current conversation for a moment truly bewildered by her gift._

"_I've got great timing." She replied defeated._

"_Mac I really I'm sorry." He insisted._

"_Don't worry about it Harm not everyone is meant to be Navy Kid of the Year. Not everyone has to have your life." The resentment was evident in her voice. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about." His stare was ice cold and the hurt was lying just beneath the surface but she was too enthralled by her own wounds to notice. _

"_Ah yes? What do you know about real life? You're living in a bubble with your perfect family? Mister Navy Kid of the Year son of Captain America there." She waved her hand in the general vicinity of the picture. "Your life must be so hard." She was in a roll and wasn't about to stop. _

"_My father is missing you b****." Harm shouted. "He's MIA." He added in a low voice. The silence that followed that simple declaration was deafening. Mac stood dumbstruck like a deer in the headlights and Harm only glared at her before heading out the door. _

**_End Flash-back_**

**JANUARY 3rd, 1997 **

**1215 LOCAL**

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**2812 M STREET, APT 4**

**NORTH OF UNION STATION **

**WASHINGTON, DC**

"Still no word about him?" Mac asked still holding the picture of Harm and his father in her hand when Harm reinterred the living area of his apartment.

"There were some leads here and there but nothing concrete. Despite the Freedom of Information Act, the trail is still hard to trace and my CO wouldn't be thrilled with me running off to Laos every now and then. I'm not sixteen anymore." Harm was referring to the summer he ran off to Laos in search of his missing father.

"No, you're certainly not." She was trying to get him nervous and by the way his cheeks burned it looked like she was succeeding. Harmon Rabb didn't change a bit. 'Yep, still a prude.'

"So what made you change your mind and join the Corps?" He was starting to get uncomfortable and needed an exit.

"Oh a certain Navy Kid that I used to now."

"He must be a great kid to change your whole perspective about the military."

"Don't let it go to your head. Uncle Matt had a lot to do with it. Both of you made me realize that there was more to the military than what I was seeing." She confessed but quickly changed the subject. "Enough of the warm and fuzzy stuff. We have to go we only got thirty three minutes." She urged him.

"I see you still got great timing." He smiled at her.

"Always." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"It's nice to see you again Mac."

"You too Harm."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 ! Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews they're much appreciated !

This chapter is not Betaread so all mistakes are mine !

Enjoy !

**Chapter 4**

**_Flash-back_**

**_JULY 31, 1980_**

**_1420 LOCAL _**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

"_You did it again, huh Rabb? Lucky bastard, you had to come first again…" Keeter came to a halting stop at the entrance of his and Harm's quarters. He was greeted by an unexpected sight. Instead of his long time friend there was a petite brown haired girl standing in the middle of the room. She was shell shocked, rooted in her place and her features carved in stone with this funny look in her face. Girls weren't allowed in the boys' quarters, there was no messing around with the Captain. If you get caught you're doomed, you can kiss your camping days goodbye. Harm knew the rules and there was no chance he would take the risk for a girl even if she was as pretty as the one standing in front of him. There has to be a reason and a good one at that. With that in mind, he entered the room fully and cleared his throat. The girl seemed to notice his presence for the first time, her head snapped up and she looked confused._

"_Hi, I'm Jack." He slowly offered his hand so he wouldn't startle her. _

"_Ma…I mean Sarah." She shook his hand absentmindedly._

"_Are you here with Harm?" He asked hesitantly. Once he uttered his friend's name, the girl started shaking and a water gate opened in her eyes. 'Who's the girl? And what the heck happened here?' Keeter tried to calm her down and offered her a drink of water. Every time she started to quiet down he tempted to question her on the situation and ask her about Harm…Big mistake. The moment he uttered his friend's name the hiccups would start again. Keeter was confused beyond belief, Harm was the perfect gentlemen he would never make a girl cry like that or at least he wouldn't leave her in this state. After a while Mac found her bearings and calmed down. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I have to go." She didn't know what to say, this never happened to her, whatever this was. She cried her eyes out in front of a complete stranger because she hurt a boy she barely knew. The stubborn part of her subconscious told her not to care, his father was missing, so what? He was a complete stranger, all she had to do was avoid him the rest of their stay at the camp and forget about him when she got home. 'But that would be mean. Wouldn't it?' She could always apologize at some point so her conscience wouldn't bother her. He took it pretty hard after all. That's it, apologize and forget about the whole thing. It seemed fair enough. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to wait for Harm?" Keeter asked tentatively. _

"_I'm sure he wouldn't want me here." Was Mac's curt answer. _

"_I find it hard to believe." He flashed his full grin eying her from head to toe "Where is he anyway? The Captain is expecting us before dinner." _

"_I don't know. He left a while ago." _

"_What happened?" He asked starting to get wary of the whole situation. He had to know so he would have an idea where to look for his friend; Harm chose his hiding place in accordance to his mood. Their presence was requested at the mess hall by dinner time and the leader of the wining team being AWOL wouldn't go unnoticed by the Captain. The request didn't register in her mind; instead she seemed to have her own set of questions._

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_What's the deal with his dad?" She asked indicating the picture of Harm and his father. _

"_I see. What did you say to him?" Keeter knew his friend well enough to know that he didn't discuss his missing father with strangers and that any insensitive remark would hurt him a lot, especially after his unsuccessful trip to Laos. _

"_Nothing." She said unconvincingly and he only shot her a 'yeah-right' look. "Okay. I kind of implied that he had it easy; with life, family and all. I didn't know. I swear I wouldn't have said anything." She started crying again and Keeter approached her tentatively putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_It's okay Sarah." The situation was bad and he had to think quickly. "Are you Harm's XO?" Only then did he remember his friend ranting about having a girl as his second in command. _

"_Yeah." She answered with a little voice. _

"_Can you do me a favor?" He was talking to her like a little girl so she wouldn't start crying again. He didn't have the time to calm her down. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Go get the kids, make sure they're squared away and take them to the mess hall. Can you do that?" If the kids showed up on time and looking half decent the Captain may look the other way and he would have more time to find Harm. _

"_Okay." With that each one of them went to complete the task at hand. _

**_JULY 31, 1980_**

**_1530 LOCAL _**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

_Dizzy…He felt dizzy. The surrounding trees were closing in on him; they seemed bigger and were threatening to crash him. He knelt on his knees taking short shallow breaths which only increased his distress. Images started assaulting him. His father showing him the controls of an F4…The blue sedan pulling up in front of their house that faithful day…His mom hanging up the Gold Star instead of the Blue one on their front window and the arguments they had since that day…Him leaving the house without so much as a note…The training and missions he did with Colonel Stryker and his company in the thick Laotian jungle…The Vietnamese girl being murdered trying to save her mom while he was held back by his comrades…The CIA bringing him home after Chuck Depalma disclosed his location by publishing his picture…And finally the ice cold reaction of his mom. _

_Harm never really dealt with the aftermath of his trip to Laos. It has been a month and a half since then, but he never talked about it to his mom or a professional. The only person with whom he remotely touched the subject was Jack and being the teenagers that they were they only talked about it in a joking manner or glossed over the subject._

_Thoughts about searching for his father started haunting his mind since his mother hanged the Gold Star instead of the Blue Star in their front window. This simple act meant a great deal to little Harm. After only a year, his mom had given up on his father and the hope of him ever coming home. The hope and constant anticipation had been replaced with grief and desperation. For a whole year they took on the habit of checking the news papers every morning for news about POW camps or MIAs being found, but not anymore. Trish always put Harm to sleep to the sound of his father coming out of the audiotapes that eventually found themselves stored in a shoe box at the back of a closet. The wedding ring she had been looking at each day constantly wishing for the return of Harm. Sr had been carefully placed in a little black box to be given to Harm. Jr when he finds the one. The relationship between mother and son hadn't been a smooth sailing since then but her marriage to Frank had been the last drop. They have been openly fighting about anything and everything since then. Trish had even threatened not to consent to him joining the Academy since he needed her approval to join the Navy at Seventeen._

_Harm had been preparing for his trip to Laos since he was ten; since his mom wasn't going to do her best to bring his dad home he'd be damned if he was going to sit back and let her move on. He started by saving as much money as he could, all his allowances and summer jobs' pay went to his little fund. At the age of fourteen he came across an article featuring a certain Colonel Stryker and his company who were still roaming the Laotian jungle looking for evidence of POW camps or survivors among the MIAs. He added the piece of paper with special care to his 'Vietnam' scrap book and made sure to search the newspapers for more information about the Marines. He would need all the help he could get once in country; and hooking up with a bunch of crazy patriotic Marines wouldn't be a bad idea in order to accomplish his mission. All he had to do was keep tracking their whereabouts so he would easily find them when the time came. And that he did; for two years he meticulously searched the newspapers for every bit of information about Colonel Stryker and his company then added the precious piece of paper to his scrap book. Finally, he carefully noted the coordinates on the Vietnamese map. _

_A few months later he came to the conclusion that he should wait until he was sixteen. He was too young at fifteen and waiting any longer wasn't an option since he would be at the Academy starting late June or early July the next summer for his Induction Day. So he waited patiently until all the key elements were in place before making his move : Colonel Stryker and his company were spotted in Laos just a few days before his departure date, School was out and he had a month and a half before he was due in the camp and since what little money he managed to save wasn't nearly enough for the trip he took the liberty of 'borrowing' some from his mom and Frank's safe. _

_The hardest thing to do was to sneak out of the house without letting his mom know about his plans. At the end of the day he was still a kid facing the unknown and it scared the heck out of him. Even if he was 'The man of the house' he needed her comfort and her support not to mention that she would be worried sick about him. But he couldn't back down or show his fear, he needed to find his dad and bring him home. His mom had given up and the Navy wasn't doing anything to find him and his comrades. So one night he packed a light backpack where he made sure to put the framed picture of his dad and him, blew a goodbye kiss to his mom and headed out the door. _

"_Haaaarm…Haaaarm" The distressed voice of his friend barely penetrated Harm's foggy brain. The journey down memory lane took its toll on him, when he came to he dusted himself off and set to find Jack in a hurry, the Captain was going to haul his six home for being UA. Once he found Jack they took off running towards the camp without so much as a word. After they found a steady pace Jack turned to him. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Fine" _

"_Okay" Neither was fooled, Harm knew his friend wouldn't let it go without making sure he was really okay and Jack knew better than to believe him and decided to drop the subject for the moment. They had bigger fish to fry namely avoiding being caught and dressed down by the Captain. _

**_JULY 31, 1980_**

**_1658 LOCAL _**

**_OPERATION PURPLE CAMP_**

**_REDWOOD, NY_**

_With barely two minutes to spare they made a mad dash into the mess hall where they took their assigned seats with their respective teammates. Mac had been waiting for their arrival for the past nine minutes and thirteen seconds, even though it wasn't an easy task to square the kids away after un afternoon of play she managed to get them to the mess hall in time and with no 'Harm'. She watched from the corner of her eye as Harm took his seat at the head of the table while she was seated at his right. Despite her best efforts to remain calm her heart started beating at a frantic pace indicating her nervousness and unease about the whole situation. His features were carved in stone so she couldn't decide if he was mad or just hurt, his deep blue eyes not conveying any emotion. She hesitated before speaking opening and closing her mouth several times 'Here goes nothing'. _

"_Harm…I'm so…" She started. _

"_Save it."_

"_Let me ju…"_

"_I said I don't wanna hear it" His tone of voice was icy cold and it sent shivers down her spine. 'I don't care…He's just a stranger' she repeated over and over in her head to prevent the tears that were threatening to choke her from falling down her face. It didn't work and the worst of it was that she couldn't run to the bathroom since the stupid camp's rules foreboded her from exiting the mess hall during the meal. So she sat there silently picking at her plate while the tears were flowing down her face without any control. _

_Stubbornly avoiding looking her way, Harm didn't realize she was crying until he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from his right. His mother's voice filled his head 'never make a girl cry Harmon. A gentleman never does'. Without a second thought he silently took out his handkerchief and handed it to her. Upon noticing the fear reflected in her deep brown eyes a wave of guilt washed over him. He had no right to take his pent up emotions out on her even if she hurt him, she had no way of knowing. _

"_I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." The tone of his voice was slightly less hostile than earlier. _

"_Never mind. I shouldn't have made any assumptions about you or your family, I don't know you. So I'm sorry." Here she said it now she can move on and forget about the whole thing. _

"_Okay" He barely accepted her apology._

"_Okay" She repeated while they were dismissed from the mess hall and each one went his separate way. _

**_End Flash-back _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Flash-back**_

_**August 3**__**rd**__**, 1980**_

_**0610 LOCAL **_

_**OPERATION PURPLE CAMP**_

_**REDWOOD, NY**_

_The past couple of days went by smoothly, with no major incidents. They each focused on the tasks at hand trying to minimize the time spent on the other's company. Mac was surprised to notice and grudgingly admitted that she was enjoying her stay at the camp even with all the military mambo jumbo. The activities weren't so bad, the kids were fun to hung out with and Harm... She couldn't quite decide whether she hated him for the way he treated her at the mess hall the other day, pitied him for what he went through or liked him because...'well let's face it he's cute'. _

_Since the incident at the mess hall they had been 'civil' to each other and it was driving her nuts. The boy was very 'polite' addressing her only when necessary and avoiding her like the plague during their time off. It was no surprise to her because the Navy Kid of the Year wouldn't want to spend his time with Joe Mackenzie's tramp daughter. She was disappointed, a little hurt even but she'd get over it, she always did. Boys back home tended to ignore her or focused their attention solely on her 'assets'. Enough with the daydreaming thing, she had been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to freak her out. Her internal clock told her it was time de head out, she had to meet with Harm and the team to prepare for the day's competition. They had to teach the kids all the military stances and make sure they could tell the different branches, ranks and insignias apart. At 1600 all the teams would have to report to the center of the camp for the competition._

_"Come on Anna! We have to go!" Mac urged her roommate. _

_"When did this happen?" Anna had this weird puzzled look on her face. _

_"What do you mean?" It was Mac's turned to be confused._

_"When did we get from me dragging you out of bed while you swear and scream bloody murder to...to you actually not wanting to be late?" She made hand gestures while talking which put a smile on Mac's face "Is that a smile? Girl we need to talk" She took a look at her watch "When we get back." She pointed a menacing finger in Mac's direction to let her know she meant business. _

_"Whatever you say Anna." And with that they headed out the door. _

_**SAME TIME **_

_**OPERATION PURPLE CAMP**_

_**REDWOOD, NY**_

_"Come on Harm! What's up with you today? We have to go." Jack Keeter tried to get his friend out of bed for the fifth time. It wasn't like him to sleep in during camp, back home sure but not here. He always wanted to make the most of it. What Jack didn't know was that Harm didn't get much sleep; every time he closed his eyes the nightmares would assault him. He would trash, turn and wake up in cold sweat. He may have planned his trip to Laos beyond what was expected of a sixteen year old boy but he didn't factor in all the horrors and disappointment he encountered. Add to that his mother's reaction or lack thereof and the fact that neither of them really dealt with the aftermath and it was just a matter of time before all of it caught up with him; hence the nightmares, the lack of sleep and his annoying roommate trying to wake him up. _

_"Five more minutes." Harm pleaded. _

_"You have been telling me that for the past twenty minutes" Jack was starting to lose his patience. "I don't want you to be late but I'm not your mother buddy. Get your six out of that bed Rabb!" _

_"All right, I'm up" Harm's brain was still foggy but he managed to get out of bed and headed for the bathroom "You're not my mother but you sure sound like her." He yelled from the bathroom. _

_"Very funny Rabb." Jack replied as Harm came out of the bathroom toweling his face and hair. "Let's go smartass." _

_**August 3**__**rd**__**, 1980**_

_**1559 LOCAL **_

_**OPERATION PURPLE CAMP**_

_**REDWOOD, NY**_

_After eight hours of drilling all the military jargon, stances, ranks, insignias of each branch into the kids' minds and Mac; Harm's team was more than ready to take on the competition and prove once again that it was the team to beat. Just for kicks, Harm threw in some Navy vs Marine jokes making sure they were suitable for his young audience and the lady in his company. Had it been Keeter, he would have entertained him with all the not-so-appropriate jokes he heard from Colonel Stryker's company in Vietnam. They were all Marines, so the jokes they shared had been at the Navy's expense but that didn't bother him all that much. They did save his six on more than one occasion after all. _

_If you were a military geek like most of these kids, the game was actually pretty fun. Being able to recognize an officer or enlisted rank, branch, company or duty station from their uniform is something most military kids take pride in, especially those living in base; it is also an activity they engage in and bond over with their parents. It was especially true for little Harm who used to drive his parents crazy asking all sorts of questions about each officer or enlisted they crossed. He also wanted to know every little detail about the fighters, the weapons, the ships…He was, and still is fascinated by everything related to the Navy. _

_When Harm Sr was around they could manage, but it was especially difficult for Trish to keep her son on the straight and narrow when his father was deployed. The Military Police would often bring him home after one crusade or another; by the time he was six they knew him pretty well and just gave him a ride home with a different story about where he had been and how much trouble he got himself into. One time when he was five, he managed to sneak into a hanger and clime the latter into the cockpit of an F-4 Phantom, his dad's ride. After giving Trish the scare of her life, the MPs found him sound asleep in the fighter cockpit, hands still clinging to the stick. _

_Harm's attention was brought back to the present by The Captain's arrival. The purpose of the game is to score the highest number of points during two different stages; during the first part, members of the camp's staff come in wearing different uniforms and the kids have to guess the branch, the rank and the duty station in a limited amount of time, the team with the most correct answers wins the phase. In the second part, each team draws five pieces of paper with instructions and they have to put together the correct uniform in a short amount of time, the team that can assemble correctly the most uniforms wins. The team leader and his XO aren't allowed to participate in the competition, their duty is to coach the kids before and encourage them during the game. So Harm and Mac took their seats with the other team leaders and their XOs while the little sailors got ready to take on their competition, which they did spectacularly. _

"_It looks like the navy's blue flag will be flying high this night in the camp. Congratulations to Harm's team!" The Captain announced the results after a grueling second round. _

_In the heat of the moment both Harm and Mac jumped to their feet and hugged each other, he took her off her feet and swirled her around thus creating the awkward-moment-number-001 when he put her down. Harm was blushing and sporting a shed of red darker than Mac, he didn't dare move or say anything. Luckily they were saved by the bell or in this instance a small battalion of super excited kids throwing themselves at them to celebrate a most deserved win. They danced and run around a bit before they were dismissed to go clean up und report to the mess hall on time but the festivities were set to continue after dinner with the traditional camp fire, chanting, horror stories or in this case 'war stories' and 'How I spent my summer vacation' game where the kids get to tell their fellow campers all about their summer vacation before camp week. _

_After they gathered their troops and sent them with one of the supervisors to their quarters, they just stood there grinning at each other like idiots until Keeter joined them. _

"_Hey buddy, congrats! Poor kids they won out of fear." Keeter gently slapped his friend's back. _

"_Fear?!" Harm had this cute puzzled expression on his face. _

"_Sure. They knew you would chew them a new one had they lost. They snap to every time you're near them. You have to chill Harm; the kids are here to have fun." Harm just stared perplex at his friend and looked at Mac silently asking for her support but she only shrugged her shoulders. _

"_He got you there Harm, the kids are terrified of you. I'm not sure which one scares them the most you or the Captain."_

"_It's a toss-up really" Keeter chimed in. "Everyone at the camp knows that."_

"_Ganging up on me. Huh?" He put on a disgusted face and looked at each one of them. "Aren't you a funny pair?" _

"_We try" The sound of Mac's laughter echoed in his ears and he realized that she wasn't so bad after all. "Let's go, I…" _

"_You don't wanna be late." They both cut him off. "We know" Mac was having a blast and she figured she could give Harm a chance, he seemed nice enough when you take the time to know him._

"_Come on smart ass" Harm stirred Keeter towards their quarters, after a few steps he turned around. "See you tonight Mac?" _

"_Sure."_


End file.
